Zitz vs White Ranger
Zitz vs White Ranger is a What-if Death Battle. Description Battletoads vs Power Rangers! These two teams have served as the top 2 rivals of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; but which is a more powerful rival to the TMNT? Interlude Wiz: Battletoads, Mighty Morphing Power Rangers; just what do these two have in common? Boomstick: They are the top 2 franchises that serve as rivals to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but which team is the most powerful rival to the TMNT? Wiz: We are about to take the most popular of each team for a fair fight. Boomstick: Like Zitz, the leader of the Battletoads... Wiz: ...and Tommy Oliver, the sixth ranger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zitz Wiz: Once a technical engineer named Morgan Ziegier, Zitz and his firends when they were humans made a video game for a gladitorial video game reality show called Battletoads. Boomstick: But then for some reason, the game sucks them in and turns them into three amphibious warriors of the same name as the game to fight off the tyranny of the very hot and sexy Dark Queen. Wiz: Zitz is currently the leader of the group despite being laid back as he is an occasional strategist and that he is the technician of the group, since he shape shifts his body into various weapons like the usual giant fists, ram horns and weights to name a few. Boomstick: He also has advanced weaponry in him with blades, drills, and saws; which is more than enough to put both Bob the Builder and Handy Manny to complete shame. Wiz: Like his fellow toads, Zitz has superhuman strength that can make him lift heavy objects. Boomstick: Like in the one episode cartoon show, Zitz threw a novelty treat freezing machine at the Dark Queen but it accidentally lands on the pretty Princess Angelica; but don't worry, she appears coming out of the machione alive and unharmed to the point of her tasting a popsicle, lucky bitch. Wiz: When Zitz gets his chance... Boomstick: He can overpower his opponents with pure brute force, so you better watch your ass. Zitz: Alright, Queeny, this is the showdown. White Ranger Wiz: Tommy Oliver is the sixth Power Ranger who serves a one of the lead Power Rangers. Boomstick: Aside the red ranger of course; Anyhow, we all know that on occasion, that when the going gets tough with big monsters, the tough get going when the power rangers use their thunderzords to fight them off; however, for this fight, the Tigerzord, which is White Ranger's thunderzord, will not be part of this fight, unlike Saba. Wiz: Saba is the white Ranger's weapon of choice with a personality. Boomstick: And a voice. Wiz: When in combat, Saba is not just used like a sword, or in this case, a dagger; but he can also levitate and shoot lasers. Boomstick: And when the White Ranger wields Saba, he can teleport anywhere. Wiz: The White ranger is also quite the capable martial artist in which he knows Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, and Shinkido. Boomstick: This is why all this makes him what he is known as a "Mighty Morphing Power Ranger". White Ranger: Rockets away! (destroys Ivan Ooze's Scorpion like robot monster) Fight In California, we see Tommy Oliver sitting on a bench reading a good book, until some portal opens up to reveal Zitz, back from another adventure. Tommy Oliver: (to himself) Another rogue from Rita and Zedd. Tommy Oliver becomes a power ranger and gets to his fighting pose. Zitz: So, there is decoy sent by the Dark Queen, huh? Well bring it on buster! FIGHT! Zitz charges at the white ranger with his ram horns running him over with success. Tommy Oliver: Man, he must have taken more than his daily does of vitamins. Saba: Don't worry, Ranger, I'll help out! Saba lands in Tommy's grasp and fires lasers at Zitz, but Zitz turns into a weight and blocks the attacks. But when he transforms back to his toad form again, Tommy reappears from behind Zitz and does a series of martial arts moves on him inflicting as much successful damage as possible until Zitz grabs Tommy by the leg, makes a giant fist and punches Tommy in the groins three times, then picks up Tommy and throws him, but Tommy shakes off the pain as quick as possible to get back on his feet, teleports and reappears to try and attack Zitz from behind again, but this time, Zitz used his shapeshifting body to form his hand into a blade to block Saba. The two then engage into a blade fight, then Zitz knocks Saba off of Tommy's Hand, then just as Zitz was about to turn his hand into a weight to crush Tommy; Saba flies off in a flash to insert his blade part to Zitz' neck when he wasn't looking and slits a hug cut to the bottom of Zitz's belly. Causing Zitz to die. Tommy Oliver: Thanks Saba. Saba: Don't mention it, Ranger. Tommy Oliver: Good thing I don't have to take up frog dissection now. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Frog Dissection, more like Battletoad Dissection if you ask me. Wiz: Zitz may have covered strength, stamina and brains; But Tommy Oliver has taken on similar numbers of foes in combat form that are similar to Zitz. Boomstick: Even though, Zitz is a strategist, he relies on overpowering his foes, which is an example of a similarity that Tommy Oliver deals with all the time. Wiz: And thanks to Saba, Zitz was unable to deliver a crushing blow to Tommy quick enough. Boomstick: It took a talking sowrd thingy and guts to kill a toad. Wiz: The Winner is the White Ranger. Trivia *This is Maxevil's forty-fifth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's fifth 'Returning Combatants' themed Death Battle, the first four were Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Superman vs Godzilla, Raphael vs Charizard, and Batman vs Solid Snake. *This is Maxevil's twenty-sixth Death Battle to have at least one character have original dialogue; the first twenty-five are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), and Smaug vs Jabberwocky. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles